Dragon Rage, Phoenix Song
by Clovis Shinigami
Summary: HPRanma xover. My first ever fanficiton, so please let me hear your thoughts. Summary: This could only happen to Harry Potter. Anything Goes and the Wizarding World better have headache medicine on hand 247. Pairings: HarryHarem. Padma for sureothers?
1. Prologue: It All Started With a Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Ranma ½. I wish I did, but if wishes were fishes, the world would be an ocean.

Time line: Post OotP

**Harry Potter/ Ranma ½: Dragon Rage, Phoenix Song**

**Prologue**: **It All Started With a Wish**

In the third week in July at 12 Grimauld Place , the library was filled with Harry Potter's friends Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Sitting there waiting for Harry, because he was in the master suite's study, clearing it of Dark Artifacts. Sirius never used the suite himself, opting to use his old room from childhood. Normally such a job would be for curse breakers, like Bill Weasley, but the study was closed to all, except the Head of the Black Family.

Harry, now the Head of both the Black, Potter, and surprisingly, Ravenclaw lines was emancipated and able to do magic under the same rules as any adult. In his Will, Sirius asked Harry to bring honor back to the Black name, and gave the task of clearing out the house as the first task. The other tasks were ones Harry didn't want to think about at the moment. So, Bill took him aside and taught him some basic charms to identify, and safely collect the artifacts, so he could bring them out to Bill for dispelling or destroying. Harry had been at it for the better part of three days, and was coming out soon with the last load. After that, everyone was going to go out for dinner , to celebrate the Trio's OWL results.

Hermione set a record for most OWLs received by taking **_all_** of them, getting O's in all but Astronomy and History. Harry also set a record high score for DADA, beating Dumbledore's old record by 5 percentage points. Ron did about as well as expected, though better then the twins. He failed Potions, so he would have to study Potions at the Auror Academy. Tonks told them that Madame Bones made up for Snape's "teaching ability" at the Academy by adding Potions to the first two years of training. Harry and Ron had chortled about that, especially when Tonks told them Snape had been made aware of it five years ago.

Ron, a bit moody because he was hungry, said, "Let's play a game. Now we all know that Harry has had a pretty rough life, but how do you think Malfoy and the other Death Monkeys would whine about if they knew the stuff we know about Harry?" "For example," and Ron puts on his best sneer and whines in a very good Malfoy impersonation, "Daddy, why did that filthy half-blood Potty get the Black fortune and I got nothing? It's against the natural order of things."

Everyone laughs at Ron's impersonation. Hermione, chuckling says,"Ron, that is awful, but I can clearly see that happening at Malfoy Manor. At least with Narcissa, because Lucius is still behind bars in Azkaban."

Ron snorts, "I know that Hermione. It's just a game. You try channeling Parkinson. While Malfoy has a high, whiny voice, to properly sneer would make you too high, but if you screech, you will sound about like Parkinson on a good day. Tell us about Potter."

Hermione scoffs, "A good day is when she's silent." Everyone laughs. "Ok, here goes. Potter is so conceited and gets shown such favoritism that he can literally get away with murder. Quirrell in first year, Lockhart was permanently damaged in 2nd, hexed Professor Snape in 3rd , and got Crouch Jr. Kissed after getting Diggory killed, and finally driving Umbridge around the twist this year. He gets away with it all. If we so much as looked cross-eyed at a teacher we get detention. Actually hex one, and we're expelled or in Azkaban"

Laughing Ginny says, "That was spot on. Really harsh too."

A broken voice says behind them says, "Yeah. Harsh."

Everyone faces the door and immediately they all feel the blood drain form their faces. Standing there is Harry Potter, their friend, looking at them like he had his heart destroyed. In his mind, it seemed, it had been.

Hermione stutters, "H-Harry, I-I.."

"..finally got it off my chest, but didn't mean for you to hear it? Sorry, Granger, but I've heard enough out of you.", said Harry in the coldest voice any of them had ever heard from him. Turning a cold look about the rest of the room, "Glad to see my life is so entertaining. Wish someone would let me in on the joke...or am I it?"

Ginny, trying to defend her friend who was looking horrified, starts, "Now, wait a min..."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!", roars Harry. His magic swirling around him in a visible aura that scorches the wooden floor beneath him, whipping his clothes and hair like he was standing in a fierce wind. "I can't believe you are trying to justify what I just heard as something reasonable. I just heard my supposed best friend call me a murderer. Don't need a translation charm for that."

Remus trying to calm Harry, "Harry-"

"And you two," looking at Remus and Tonks, "were the only two adults I thought I could go to with anything. Like how to be a wizard and..Sirius.", says Harry brokenly. Then, with more menace, "I brought you and your mother back into the Black Family Tonks, and this is the way I am treated? Like a joke or a pest? And I suppose Sirius really _is_ my fault as opposed to what you said before, Remus?"

Tonks, now a little angry herself at Harry's rant, shouts, "Now see here-"

"Save it. You can talk about it later, when I'm not here. As far as I'm concerned, right now, I wish I was as far away from you as I can get.", says Harry, in a defeated voice.

Out of nowhere, a voice intones, "WISH GRANTED."

In Harry's hand is a large piece of something that looks like crystal. Said crystal was glowing brighter and the source of the voice. Harry says, "What th-?", as the crystal lets loose a wave of bright magic that knocks everyone up against the walls hurting and blinding them.

At Hogwarts, in the Divination tower, Sybll Trelawney goes into a trance and harshly intones,

"**_The Chosen One leaves,_**

_**Because of Betrayal, True and False,**_

_**He will Ride the Chaos,**_

_**On a Pale Horse,**_

_**To a far Land He will Go,**_

_**A Distant Time He will See,**_

_**To Learn the Way of Battle,**_

_**His Heart will Break again,**_

_**In the Breaking, He will Find,**_

_**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not,**_

_**The Battle Comes."**_

As she comes out of her trance, she says sadly, "Good luck, Harry. I'm so sorry." She puts her face in her hands and starts to weep.

Author note: Please read and review. This is my first time writing fan fiction. Be constructive with your criticism... and complimentary if you believe it's deserving. ;D

Author note 2: While I have read some HP/R1/2 x-overs, I probably have not read them all. So, if my plot seems like something you've seen before, let me know. I have no intention of copying someone else's work, but I've read so much fan fiction that I may, inadvertently use an idea from someone's work. If I do it knowingly, I'll get permission first. Unknowingly, again, let me know, and I'll give credit where credit's due. I have nothing but respect for all writers that have the stones to put their imagination out there for all to see. Please extend me the courtesy of asking about any problems before accusation. Thank you.


	2. The Wild Horse

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this every chapter? Harry: not mine. Ranma: him neither. Just giving them a new way to play.

Chapter 2: **The Wild Horse**

**Seer's Hut, Joketsoku Village**

"**The Child of Thunder Comes,**

**Time and People will Shape Him,**

**into the Wild Horse,**

**Pain will be His Shadow,**

**Loneliness His only Companion,**

**His Honor will Anchor Him,**

**But Love will Not Find Him."**

**Outskirts of Juuban Ward, Tokyo, Japan **

Harry arrived in an explosion of magical energy, dropping him roughly in a ditch alongside a road. Laying there and groaning, he tries to regain the proper use of his extremities, using his Dursley-tested injury checklist. 'Ok,', he thought,'toes: wiggling and relatively pain-free, knees: little scuffed, no blood, fingers: scraped from the landing, spotty, already starting to scab cuts, wrists: sore, but no major damage, elbows: feel jammed from impact, but in serviceable condition, shoulders: ok, back: something is digging in my back, but good overall, and finally, head: mild headache. 'System check complete.' Harry thought sarcastically. 'Now, let's open up the eyes and see how bad I'm in it this time.'

Opening his eyes, he sees...bamboo. A naturally grown forest of bamboo. Sitting up and looking around, he sees the road he's next to, and bamboo and grass.

"Bleeding hell.", groans Harry out loud. "Great job Potter. You have managed to get your stupid arse blown clear to somewhere in Asia. (1) How the hell did I get here? Did I Apparate or was it a port- wait a tic. That crystal said something about 'Wish Granted'. What wi-?", he trails off, finally remembering the last thing he said before he 'left'.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!", he yelled. "You can NOT mean to tell me that the only honest-to-MERLIN wish I have ever uttered that's probably EVER going to come true was THAT ONE?!?!?"

Harry gives in to the urge to rant a bit. "Then again, why not? Only time I ever have any type of luck, something is bound to be buggered up. Couldn't have wished for Sirius or my folks back and get that, no. Nope, had to wait until I had it, literally, in the palm of my hand as I was hearing about what my so-called friends thought of me, traitors that they are. This little episode fits right in with the rest of my life. In the book of Laws in the Universe, next to the entry of Murphy's is a footnote: _see Harry Potter for examples_."

"Well, I might as well try to find out just where I gone and sent myself. I'll follow the road. It'll eventually lead somewhere. Man, my life sucks." Harry starts walking down the road on the lookout for roadsigns that could tell him where he might be. All the while, Keeping a running commentary to pass the time, and get his feelings out in the open.

"Gonna have to see about some new friends, though. Neville and Luna weren't there, so I might not be completely screwed. The DA had some cool people in it. I'll have to see when I get back. First thing I'm gonna do is boot those traitors from MY house. The Order of the Fried Pigeon and their baby chicks can sod off. I might let the twins stay, but the rest of the Weasley Clan can lump it on back to the Burrow. Dumbledore can find a new clubhouse because I'm closing mine."

As he crested the hill, he sees an absolutely huge city that was a lot closer than he expected. A road sign about ten meters ahead said, 'Tokyo, Juuban Ward',in English, and the equivalent, he imagined, written in Japanese symbols below. (2)

"Well, that answers that. I wished myself clear to Japan. I'm gonna have to find the magical area here, and get myself back to England before Dumbledore comes and finds me himself. Probably give me a lecture on how I should control my temper, and all the other fortune cookie wisdom he hands out. If he doesn't want his office 'redecorated' again, he won't try getting me to talk to the traitors. Now, where should I go? I don't speak Japanese, have no muggle money, and no passport. All I have is my wand, coin purse, and an Extendable Ear. I'm sure the Knight Bus isn't international, so I have to find a Gringotts branch or the International Floo Terminal."

Standing outside a temple on the edge of Tokyo, Harry starts to feel strange twitches in his muscles. His body feels like it did when he took Polyjuice in second year, only more painful. A LOT more painful. Through his thrashing, his sees his limbs become smaller and smaller, until they are the size of a toddler's.

"What the hell?!?!?", squeaks Harry. Startled at the sound of his voice he clumsily gets to his now baby feet and unsteadily walks to a nearby store window. The reflection looking back at him is what he imagined he might have looked like around the time Voldemort came for him and his family.

"WISH COMPLETED. PRICE PAID.", intoned the voice he heard from the crystal. Said crystal was nowhere in sight.

'Price paid?!?!', Harry thinks furiously to himself. 'You mean this little, and I mean 'little', transformation is the cost of sending me to Japan with a wish I accidentally made? Hell, while that piece of rock is at it, why not just transfigure me into a jackass, because I'm starting to feel more and more like one.'

As he slowly regained some semblance of calm, he started to think about the difficulties his new body could bring. He thinks, 'If this new me ages the same rate as everyone else, this little 'spat' between the Dark Idiot and myself just got at least 15 years longer. That's only if he doesn't find, and kill, me before I grow up...again.'

'IF I can stay hidden, and have access to magic books, I could train myself for that time. With decent food and good exercise, I might not even be a shrimp. The question is: how do I go about doing all of that without the Pigeon Club, or the Dark Goon Squad finding me? Gringotts would hide me, but as much as I like Griphook and the other goblins I've met, I don't want to live without human contact for all that time. Maybe they could find me a squib family to take me in, and then, they could have me trained? It'd have to be someone they could control...an employee maybe?'

Harry shivered, even though it was warm, he WAS standing in a pile of Dudley's old clothes, that didn't even fit when he was his original size. Now, it was a large pile of rags surrounding him. Taking the shirt, and twisting and tying until it resembled a cross between a wrestling singlet and a sumo muwashi. (3) Now, unlikely to be detained for indecent exposure, not to mention being a toddler alone at night, Harry slowly walked onto the temple grounds.

'Buddhist (or is this Shinto?) monks/priests should be fairly safe people to approach. They'll probably hand me over to the authorities, but once in their care, I can look for a way home. The police will have access to people who speak English. A call to the muggle front of Gringotts will get them here and me into hiding. A place to sleep and eat while I wait wouldn't hurt either.' A small rumble from his belly confirmed that.

Disillusioning his wand holster, and stowing his wand in it, Harry made his way toward what looked like the side area of the temple where the living quarters might be. Upon arriving, he realized that this area was dedicated to smaller shrines. As he was walking back to the main temple, he heard an agonized sob. Harry started to turn back toward the path to see what the problem was, he stopped. 'This isn't my problem. I certainly can't help whoever that is. Especially as I am. I'll direct a priest out here when I get inside. Yep, that's a good idea'

Just then another heart-wrenching cry was heard, and he immediately went toward the sound, all the while thinking to himself, 'Potter, you have no spine at all. Gryffindor, bah! Not that there's anything wrong with them, but you, my lad, are Hufflepuff to the core.'

Nodoka Saotome was crumpled in front of a shrine for lost children, weeping out her soul. Dressed in a fine kimono, now stained with dirt, the bun of her auburn hair looking disheveled, she was mourning the loss of her son, Ranma. He had died the day before from SIDS. (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) She had not contacted anyone. Only after collecting the death certificate, and making arrangements for cremation, she went home. Staying up all night staring at the certificate, she wandered into the temple near her house and completely lost it. She had been crying for hours in front of the small shrine with small stone statues of children looking on.

Her husband, Genma, was away on a 'training trip', with his 'Master', Happosai. Along with his friend Soun Tendo, they were the students of the 'Anything Goes' School of Martial Arts. It was a formidable fighting style, but Soun and Genma were the only students who could tolerate Happosai long enough to learn anything. Now, neither of them, were paragons of virtue and strength, but as fighters, they were some of the best around. Genma would return in a few days, and the loss of her son probably meant the end of their marriage. Genma did care for her, but he would not want to continue a childless marriage. Complications from Ranma's birth had resulted in damage that would make it impossible for Nodoka to have any more children. Regardless of the fact that Genma married into HER family, with Nodoka unable to bear children, the divorce would be in his favor, and restitution for the dishonor would rest with the Saotome Family. Along with the fact that she married him against her father's wishes, and cut her off from all family contact, would insure that, while her father would pay him, she would be forever dishonored. She would be pitied and scorned. She would live with her parents until their dying day, and then passed on to the next Head to make sure she didn't cause more 'trouble'.

Nodoka was seriously contemplating suicide, and had even brought her tanto with her. She would not be so craven and foul as to kill herself on temple grounds, or even in her home. No, when that time came, she would go into the forest and do it there, so as not to inconvenience someone with taking care of her body. The animals would be her second.

Resigned to her death, she cried out plaintively one last time for guidance. "Give me a sign!! Life or Death! Please show me the way!"

As the echo of her final cry faded, she heard the patter of hurried footsteps. Figuring her last cry had awoken someone, she hid the tanto in her obi and turned to face the person rushing toward her. A simple explanation would send them away while she made her way out of the temple and to her fate. 'I will write a note to Genma and leave it before I go. With the few days before he returns, it will be over before I can see the condemnation in his face.' With a small sigh she raised her head to her new visitor.

Her eyes opened wide in disbelief. A child! He was about the same age as her son! Dressed in a strange outfit, he slowly walked toward her. Dropping to her knees as her legs gave out, she gave a small cry. 'Ranma!'

Harry, seeing the woman fall rushed forward. Stopping in front of her, he asked, ' Are you alright?' As she stared at him without acknowledging him, he thought, 'Idiot. She's Japanese. That means she speaks Japanese. Try again. Simple stuff.'

At her soft repeated uttering of "Ranma", Harry tilted her face with his small hands and said, "Ok?" What happened next was the last thing he expected.

At his small, "Ok", Nodoka threw her arms around him, standing and twirling in one motion, with such force the he was making comparisons on her hugging power that were well within Molly Weasley's range.

Nodoka was ecstatic. The gods had given her another chance! They brought her a child! She well knew it was not her son. While he looked Japanese, (4) her son had brown eyes, while this boy had the most startling blue-gray eyes she had ever seen. She didn't care, however, if he was green with ping-pong balls for eyes. He was her second chance! Sobbing in joy and hugging him, she slowly made her way off the temple grounds and towards her home. She knew Genma wouldn't notice the difference. She would tell him someday, but not until this 'Ranma' was safely out of harm's way. She will protect this child of the gods with her last breath, she swore to herself. Kissing his temple, she said, "Let's go home, my son. I love you, Ranma."(5)

Being held in this woman's arms cuddled, rather tightly, but cuddled nonetheless, felt really good to Harry. With the day he'd already had, this was a welcome change. He knew something wasn't right with her, going from sad to happy so quickly, but it didn't seem she was going to harm him. He decided to go with her without hassle, and find a way to communicate with her...tomorrow. When he felt her kiss his head, he dropped his head on her shoulder, with tears filling his eyes. He mumbled a small, "Thank you", into her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

(1) As far as I know, bamboo is only grown naturally in forests in Asia. If I'm wrong...sorry. I could say that it is Harry idea, but it's my stupidity, if it's wrong.;p

(2) I am currently living in Japan, and all big road signs have the names of cities in Kanji and Roman letters. The top/bottom thing I may have backwards, but the rest is accurate.

(3) A muwashi is the sumo wrestler's uniform. I've heard it called anywhere between a loincloth and a 'man-diaper'. I don't like these terms. Sumo work hard and die young for their sport. I wish they didn't die, but I won't mock their outfits for humor. Sorry about the small rant.

(4) This will be explained in a later chapter. Her eyes aren't fooling her. At the moment, Harry Potter looks Japanese.

(5) I know she sounds crazy at this point, and she probably is, but I'm having her call him Ranma now, because she knows she needs to get used to it herself before Genma gets home. She may be messed in the head now, but you would be too if your son had just died and another popped in while you were asking for a sign. Her devotion will be an important part of her character later. I'm just writing these out now to avoid flames about them later.

A/N: Another chapter done. I had originally made this chapter end after Genma got back, but I saw this as a better stopping point. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. BTW, what do you think of my 'Prophecies'? I have a pile of them written for certain key parts of the story.

A/N2: Read my profile for other stories that I'm in the process of writing. It may give you an idea of your own. OR, you could tell me which ones sound like ones you want to read from me. This story and 'Mingled Souls' are the first I have EVER posted for others to read. I would really like some feedback to aid me in improving my writing. Thanks for all of those that have left reviews already. I hope to hear from you again. :)


	3. Settling In and the Start of Training

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this every chapter? Harry: not mine. Ranma: him neither. Just giving them a new way to play.

Chapter 3: **Settling In and the Start of Training**

**Saotome Home, Juuban Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

When Genma returned a few days later with news of trapping Master Happosai with Soun's help, there was a proud look in Nodoka's eye for her husband. When he told her of the engagement to one of Soun's daughters, she was thrilled. Her friend, Soun's wife Kimiko, was an excellent mother and would raise fine daughters for her special boy to marry. She thought of the future, with her and Kimiko watching as their children got married. She proceeded to start dancing and waving victory flags. Genma, still high from his freedom from the Master, joined her in a happy dance.

Through all of this, Harry kept quiet and watched. The past few days had been a bit of an eye-opener.

**Flashback:**

Waking up the morning after his arrival, and realizing it wasn't just a bad dream, Harry was trying to figure a way to communicate with Nodoka, so he could get back to England and get back to his proper age. She was nice enough, but he couldn't hide forever. That, and he really didn't want to grow up again.

After a few minutes of thinking, he got up, intending to find Nodoka and leave. Upon standing he realized he had a problem... he was in a crib. He also wasn't tall or strong enough to pull himself up over the side. So, he did what any 15 month did when they want out of the crib: he made a lot of noise. Nodoka must have been hovering near the door because Harry was just starting to make some noise when she waked in the door. She said something to him that was probably a morning greeting, picked him up, and cuddled him. Now, having never remembered feeling a mother's hug as a small child, Harry was quite unused to the feeling. He did like it, though.

She carried him into the living room and put him a high chair. After locking in the tray, she turned on the TV to listen to the morning news. This is where Harry's plan for leaving went up in smoke. Watching an interview with JOHN LENNON and followed shortly by a report about MARGARET THATCHER showing support for Presidential candidate RONALD REAGAN?!?!?!?

'What the Hell?', thought Harry. 'If this is right I've gone back in time. That project on Lennon in school is coming in handy. I know he died on December 8th, 1980, so I must be somewhen before that.' Looking around, he found one hanging on the wall by the telephone.

As he stared at it, Nodoka came through the door to the kitchen with what was going to be breakfast. Setting the bowl of applesauce and dry cereal in front of him, she looked at what caught his attention. Smiling at him and saying in Japanese, "Why yes, Ranma. It is time to change the calendar. Oh my son is so smart!"

Walking to the calender, she took a pen from a cup near the phone and scratched out the 31st of July, 1980. She picked up the calendar and flipped to August. All Harry could think as he watched her was , 'born as the seventh month dies'.

Once Harry had recovered from his shock, he thought about the consequences of this temporal wrinkle in his plans in returning to England. He started eating the breakfast that Nodoka had given him. 'There is no way anyone will believe I'm Harry Potter. He was just born. (1) I'm too old. I'm stuck here for awhile. I wonder if I have to wait until I go back 'here' to go back to my 'old' life?' As much as the idea of waiting 15 years to go back to England disturbed him, he forced himself to look at any other options. The best he could come up with were not great, but the most likely to succeed.

The first was to actually sit here and let Nodoka and her husband (he'd seen evidence of a male presence) raise him and let them know the truth when he had the option of staying or leaving. Nodoka knew that he wasn't her son, and there was no way that she could pass him off as hers. He wasn't Japanese. The benefits of this option was that his safety was pretty much assured. There were no Death Eaters in Japan. They never made it that far in the first war. With Voldy not here, there was no reason for the Order to be here either. Having no fear of the wizard world, Harry knew he was safe in the muggle. Nodoka hadn't even closed the kitchen door when prepping breakfast. Even now, she was watching him eat. There was a nice feeling going through Harry at the loving look she always had for him. The hugs were nice too. Fifteen years of this might not be so bad. Using that time to study magic, once he told her the truth, would be immensely helpful. Also, Japan was famous for martial arts, and learning to defend himself without his wand could be very handy knowledge in the future. 'Putting the hurt on Malfoy without a wand would be **very** satisfying.', thought Harry.

The only other option was to get out of here and **hope** to find the magical section of Tokyo. It wasn't really an option, what with him being all of a year and some change toddler. Even if he did find it, **and **found someone who listened **and **believed him, he still didn't know if he **could** be returned to his proper age. If he couldn't, he would become a ward of the local Ministry of Magic, or worse sent back to the English one. Fudge wasn't Minister yet, but it was Bagnold that sent Sirius to Azkaban, so Harry didn't want to leave his fate up to her, either. He wasn't sure if he wanted Dumbledore's attention either because he was the one who sent him to the Dursley's home in the first place.

However, even with all those negatives he still contemplated it simply because on the off chance it worked, he could change things for the better for everyone he cared about. He could get Sirius out of jail, catch Wormtail, save Cedric, even keep Sirius away from the Veil. Maybe, if he's fast enough, even be able to save his parents. Harry knew from talks with Herm- Granger that it could create a paradox that would destroy him. 'If it would save them, and definitely give the 'new' Harry a better life, I'd do it in a minute.', decided Harry grimly. 'It'll never work though. I'm not that lucky. I'd probably mess it up so bad that Voldy actually wins.'

In the end, Harry decided that he'll stay with Nodoka, but send a letter to Dumbledore in September that week after school starts when things calm down. That will give Dumbledore a little over a month to change security on Godric's Hollow and catch Pettigrew. The rat wouldn't expect it because no one knew he was the traitor, so he still walked in the open. He was still risking a paradox, but it was a chance he was willing to take. He figured, 'At worst, I'll still be here and go with the first option, or Dumbledore will be by to pick him up and I may have to deal with an orphanage, or even the Dursleys.'

With that decided, Harry finished his breakfast, and started studying how coordinated he was in his new body. The answer was not very. His muscles and reactions were not that well developed even though he knew how to do them. His body just couldn't obey his commands. He figured he was better off than normal toddlers, but he was far from what he was.

As Nodoka finished her food, she cleaned up the bowls and wiped Harry's hands off since eating with them, and they were a bit sticky form the fruit. Then, she picked him up and cuddled him. Harry, still new to cuddling was still hesitant, but was getting better at enjoying it faster. She made her way to the bathroom and started filling the tub. Next, she turned to Harry and started to undress him. He was mortified, but he knew he had to put up with it. He was blushing heavily, and it got worse as she started to undress as well! Harry stared at the floor as quickly as possible when he figured out what she was doing. When she finished, she started to scrub him down outside the tub with soap and water, and then rinsed him off, quickly doing the same for herself. He tried his best to ignore it, but that got really hard when she picked him up and stepped into the tub. As she settled in, she turned him around so that he faced her. Harry, still in shock for the skin to skin contact as she held him to her chest while she got in, could do nothing but stare at the first naked woman he'd** ever **seen. After all, he may have the body of a toddler, but the mind was that of a 16 year old male.(2)

**End Flashback**

As he watched the couple caper about, he told himself to stop thinking like that. It happened everyday, he couldn't get out of it. The next day he'd tried fussing to try and get out of it. That just resulted in being held tighter. Feeling pressed against her was worse, so the fidgeting stopped quickly. Now, he was just resigned to it. He'd hoped that with Genma's return, that he'd take over bathing duties. That didn't come to pass, so he was slowly trying to get used to the idea of bathing with an attractive 24 year old woman that was supposed to be her new 'mother'. Harry mentally snorted, 'Freud would have a field day with me.'

He had no idea why they were celebrating but was glad they were happy. He still had no clue what they said when they were talking. He also wished he'd learned the translation charm that Tonks was gonna teach him to read the books in the Black Library. It still hurt to think about his former friends. With his lack of knowledge of Japanese, which he was gonna have to learn if he was going to stay for awhile, he'd practiced his English at night to make sure he **could** talk. Safely establishing that he could, he started doing things to show that he wanted to practiced talking. Moving his fingers like he was counting was how he learned numbers. He figured his name was 'Ranma', and that 'Okasan' probably meant 'mom'.(3) 'Hai' was 'yes' and 'Iie' was 'no' and that was about the extent of his new language ability. (4)

After they finished dancing, Genma went out to the martial arts hall called a 'dojo' to practice his Art. Harry, even not understanding Japanese, was pretty sure Genma was no mental giant, but he definitely respected his fighting ability. Today, while he was watching he stood and slowly tried to copy what Genma was doing. Harry thought it was horribly mangled, but figured as his body developed, he would try to gain the grace Genma had.

Genma, seeing 'Ranma' trying to copy his moves, and doing well for a toddler, got excited at the idea of training him in the 'Anything Goes' school. Starting at a young age, he could make his son into one of the best ever. The training would be hard, but when he was finished, Ranma would take 'Anything Goes' to prominence, and with the marriage to Tendo's daughter would join the schools and insure a comfortable retirement for him and Soun. He couldn't take Ranma now because he was still too young and his body wasn't developed enough to properly hold stance and execute techniques. He figured he could start at about age 5. Before that, he would take Ranma on some short weekend camping/training trips to teach his son some basic survival methods and the basic martial art stances. Depending on how he grew, he would focus more on ground or aerial styles early on. Genma himself was built more for a ground based style, which why he surprised many by using an aerial style, and using it well. He was fine with ground styles, but he built the Saotome style around an aerial style after he married Nodoka. He was pretty sure that with her body style that she would produce a son that was a mix of her slender grace and his broad shoulders. If so, the Saotome style would be perfect for his son. If he grew to the mix he was hoping for, he would start him on the ground styles first. While this sounds counter-productive, Genma was taking the long view. If you can beat your opponent at his own game, you don't have to show your true skill. Always leave a little back for a surprise. He would teach his school after Ranma could beat some top students at ground based dojos. He figured by the time Ranma was ten he could start on aerial styles. Anyway, he couldn't teach an aerial style until he was big enough to jump as high as he'll need to be able to to truly practice the Saotome school.

If he followed Genma or Nodoka entirely, there was always the Yamasen-ken and Umisen-ken. He promised not to use them again after the...incident, but for his son's perfection of the Art, he would do whatever it took.(5) 'My son will be the best ever! With him and Tendo's girlfriends, we'll make a martial arts dynasty that will rival the Himura and Jubei clans. We'll be rich! We'll have the good life Soun and I dreamed of on the road with...Him. I'll have to get him away from No-chan. She'll only make him soft. When I bring her a 'Man amongst Men', she'll thank me.', thought Genma. 'Anyway, I have plenty of time to come up with a plan.'

**Four Years Later (6)**

Genma had convinced Nodoka to let him take Ranma on a six month training trip. Nodoka had only agreed because it would be the last trip before Ranma started school in April. Her baby boy was a perfect gentleman and very smart for his age. She wondered if she'd be able to get him to skip a few grade levels. He can write very well and his grammar is perfect. With the skills that her husband would teach him on this trip and training after school, her son would become a heart breaker by the time he hit high school. Whichever Tendo daughter married Ranma would be a fortunate young lady indeed. She also saw this trip as an opportunity to get some other tutors for Ranma. He was already a decent guitar player for his age. She loved that he learned to play the theme song to that American cartoon 'Scooby-Doo' just because she liked to hum the melody. What really surprised her was that he sang in perfect English. He looked Japanese, except for his eyes. (7) He could also speak it fluently. While they were gone , she was going to take lessons in English, so they could talk in both languages.

The final tutors were going to be Kendo, Iaido, and other teachers of sword styles. While she had been cut off from her family, she was going to teach her son in the arts of the Saotome family. Her family were samurai in the service of the Emperor, even during the Shogunate. They were the trainers of the Imperial Guard, blending individual styles into the Imperial Sword style. The style was developed by her family during their service, so they did not put their name on the style, giving all the honor to the Emperor.

The Emperor Meiji rewarded the family by making them the representatives of the nation with the foreign governments that visited Japan. That allowed the family a smooth transition into business after the samurai class was disbanded. The family became prominent during Japan's first appearances on the world stage as a nation after centuries of isolation. That in turn gave them a great amount of wealth and prosperity. Up until the Second World War, the family served the Emperor's family faithfully. Unfortunately, they did not return their faith. After an assassination attempt on him in Paris, the young Emperor, Hirohito, became very paranoid. He listened to advisors that advocated an 'proactive defense'. Basically, if we (Japan) are in charge, it's easier to be safe. Hence, the preemptive strike on the United States that had devastating consequences. After the war, and the beginning of the Occupation, he visited the Saotome's new home. They had been evicted by the generals running the war, using it as a barracks. It had been flattened by a bombing run. The new home was a pale shadow of the glory of their ancestral home that had been destroyed. When he had met with the current head, Nodoka's grandfather Nobuhiro, in private, he apologized profusely. Rather than see the Emperor suffer more, Nobuhiro immediately welcomed the return of friendship. Since then, the Emperor used the council of his friend to navigate the will of the people to rebuild their homeland. While not in charge of the government, he used his considerable image to lead by example, if not by law. He studied marine biology, making some discoveries on his own. He promoted good relations with all nations, even former enemies. Some nations responded, while others didn't. The point was to try.

After the death Nobuhiro, Nodoka's father, Seijiro, became the head of the family. While he was too young to be a trusted companion to Hirohito, he was well-placed to be a mentor to his son, Akihito. In turn, Akihito became like an older brother to Nodoka. When she married Genma, her father's action of cutting her off got rebukes from both Hirohito and Akihito, but they could not change Seijiro's mind. They sent her a very nice gift: a sword made by a Master blacksmith. It was perfect. Razor sharp and polished to a mirror sheen, it was as functional as it was beautiful. She sent a letter back to them, swearing to carry it wherever she went, until she could pass it on to her children. (8)

When she started looking for tutors, word got to the Imperial family. She started getting **requests** from Masters of all sword styles to be allowed to teach her son. She chose a Kendo Master from Kyoto, and Iaido specialist from Sapporo, surprisingly a Fencing teacher from France that Hirohito met on his sojourn in Europe. Being married to Genma taught her the effectiveness of unpredictability. Along with the tutors, the Imperial family sent along a collection of scrolls containing the only known written knowledge of the legendary style lost when Himura Kenshin was killed in a bombing raid in 1945: the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Nodoka was amazed at how helpful they had been and called them, asking why they were so generous...too generous. Hirohito answered that this just a small bit of repayment that showed how grateful he was for her grandfather's forgiveness and friendship after his poor choices. That night, Nodoka went to her family shrine to pray for her grandfather to thank him for his aid, and praise his wisdom. She told the tutors she would contact them when Ranma returned from his trip. She did give the scrolls to him right away, telling him to study them very hard.

For the past four years, Harry had lived as Ranma Saotome, and loving every minute of it. Embarrassing bath moments aside, he had a **much** better home life than he'd ever had before. Just getting to sleep in a bed and good food was enough to make it better than **any **time he'd been at the Dursley house. Along with that, he found Nodoka to be a wonderful mother and Genma was pretty good as a dad. His plan to stop his parents' deaths was foiled by the one being that he would never believe to try and stop him.

**Flashback 2- September 1st, 1981**

Harry had just finished his letter to Dumbledore, and was preparing to send it by muggle post. It would take about a week to reach him. It was sent to the Leaky Cauldron's post box in London, where it would be attached to an owl and sent on its way. He wrote everything of importance he could think of, even signing in blood, so there could be no doubt it was true. Just as he finished addressing the envelope to Dumbledore, Fawkes flashed into the room.

"Fawkes! Do you know who I am?",asked Harry. Fawkes nodded. "Great! You can take me to Hogwarts, so I can warn Dumbledore." Fawkes shook his head clearly indicating 'no'.

"Oh. Well, at least you can take the letter to him." Again Fawkes shook his head negatively.

Now, Harry was upset. "Why not? This information will save a lot of people, including my parents."

Heaving what looked to be a sigh, Fawkes carefully dipped a talon into the inkwell Harry had gotten in a calligraphy set Nodoka had given him when she saw him trying to draw kanji. Hopping over to the envelope, the phoenix started actually writing out a few words, dipping his talon in when he ran out of ink. Finished, he hopped over to the corner of the desk and burned off the ink on his talon with a bit of fire.

Harry walked over to read what he'd written. It simply said, "Can't Change Time. Sorry" Turning to the phoenix, he said,"So, no matter what I do, it'll all happen the same way it did? Even if I sent this letter, and you didn't stop it, it still wouldn't help, would it? Something else would stop it." Fawkes trilled sadly, but nodded.

"I have stay here until I come here in the future don't I?" Nod.

"It's not fair, you know?" Nod.

"Can you...you know, give them a nuzzle from me? It's the closest I'll get.", said Harry, with tears in his eyes. Fawkes trilled, and nodded. Harry got an idea.

"Fawkes? Could you visit me every once in awhile?" At the look on Harry's face, Fawkes trilled warily,but nodded.

"Then, would it be out of bounds to bring me some books? If I have fifteen years of living as Ranma, I can use that time to learn things I'll need when I become Harry Potter again. There have to got to be books no one will notice going missing.", asked Harry hopefully. "If I can't save my parents, Sirius, and Cedric, I want to be able to avenge them. It would help me to fulfill the Prophecy, as well."

Fawkes sat there with a pensive look on his...beak? Finally, he made a motion like a shrug, and nodded.

**End Flashback 2**

After that, Fawkes brought two books. One on Warding and one on Silent Casting. When asked why by Harry, Fawkes did his writing trick again. "Protect Home. No Hear, Hard 2 Defend." Harry laughed at Fawkes' method of writing 'to'.

After Harry had read each book and used what he knew to ward his room and put up some detection wards around the house and dojo. Silent casting was harder, but practice had allowed him to do basic charms and hexes silently. More complex spells were out of his reach now, but Harry was patient. He knew he had time. After a year he could use all the magic he knew silently, except warding. That required chants that needed to be spoken aloud.

Fawkes visited every few months. After Harry finished the books, he brought books on Potions and Charms next. Specifically, charms on poison curing and potions on healing. When Harry mock-grumbled about Fawkes making him paranoid, the phoenix gently cuffed Harry like Hedwig would when she was peeved at him. Those books only lasted for a few months because while highly specialized, there were very few actual spells, and he couldn't brew the potions, so he just copied down the recipes.

This continued up to the present. So far, Harry had studied up on Shields, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, which helped with his warding. He studied Occlumency and Legilimency to protect his mind from Snape and Voldy. Recently, Fawkes brought in books on Animagus training and Wandless Magic. These were the last books that Fawkes would be able to bring while Harry was on his training trip. They had both agreed it would be a bad idea for the phoenix to visit Harry while he was in close quarters with Genma.

On the fateful night Harry's parents died, Fawkes stayed with Harry all night while the boy grieved for his family. As he managed to move on with the help of Nodoka's love and his training with Genma and his own magic training. He eventually started to think of Nodoka as his '2nd mom'. Genma wasn't quite there yet, because beyond training and the camping trips they'd taken to prepare for this trip, they didn't really spend much time together. Genma didn't acknowledge any of Harry's 'gentleman training' that Nodoka loved to call his lessons. Harry knew he was what most people would call a 'momma's boy', but Harry figured, as long it could be Lily or Nodoka that would be ok.

The Harry Potter in Privet Drive would be green with envy with the life the Harry Potter of Juuban lived. This Harry was fit, smart, and above all, happy. The anger and hurt he felt about his ex-friends' betrayal had faded to a small ache of regret for the way it ended. 'Even if they turned on me, they were there up to the end.', he thought sadly.

He missed Hedwig, but she wasn't even hatched yet, and she'd be there when he got back. He gave the Weasley twins the benefit of the doubt because they weren't there and had never to his knowledge firebombed him like the ones at Grimmauld. He even got over most of the hard feelings with the headmaster. The only ones he still felt hate for were the Dursleys, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Snape.

Even without being able to practice magic he was really looking forward to the training trip. The survival tips Genma taught him were fun and very useful. The full-time practice he got was great conditioning and helped him feel good about how much better he will feel after he's done growing again. Going through the wandless magic book gave him some meditation exercises that will help him feel his magic core. 'This trip is gonna be great.', he thought happily.

He was leaving his wand behind simply because he would be tempted to use it if he had it, and it'll make him work harder on the meditation. Maybe he could even try a Leviosa if he got some time alone. Anyway, with Genma there, he was safe. 'What could go wrong?', he thought.

Apparently, happiness can breed forgetfulness, or he'd remember the other 16 years of his life and not think such things.

Genma was giddy. The trip to insure his future good fortune would begin this weekend. 'I knew No-chan would make him soft. Reading, writing, MUSIC, ETIQUETTE, COOKING, and the worst of all, SWORD TRAINING.', he thought with disgust. ' I've got to break him of these bad habits. I'll give him a year. Then, I'll try the Cat-Fist.'

Genma had no intention of coming back after a mere six months of training. 'I figure 9 or 10 years should get him to the point where training can be reduced to a half-day. That, and he needs to pick which Tendo he's going to marry. Going to school may appease No-chan, so she doesn't skewer me with that damn sword.'

Genma sighed. 'This will be hard on Ranma. He's my only choice. My only chance. I wonder: could I do this if he were..? Bah, I'll never know, will I?' (9)

**A/N: Well, here's the next chappie. Sorry, it took so long. Thank you to all reviewed and all that (hopefully) will for this chapter. Now, I've mentioned this is gonna be a Harem fic. The only one for sure is Padma. Every other girl, except Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks, in BOTH fandoms are available. I will have at least one from Ranma, but if you want more, you need to tell me. I already have Harry's departure from Nerima at the end of canon planned. If you pick another member of the NWC, I'll need to edit it. **

**The next chapter will fly through the training trip and all of Ranma canon. I'm not changing canon Ranma very much. The parts I do change will be explained in the chap. You'll understand when I finish the next chap. **

**1- Yep. He was transported back to July 31****st**** , 1980. The exact time he was born. Why he wasn't de-aged to a newborn will be explained later. **

**2- Men, imagine yourself in the body of a toddler with your mind as it was as a 16 year old, or as it is now in the bathtub with an attractive early 20s Japanese woman that is NOT your mom. Yeah, that's what I thought. I'd have a 'hard' time thinking too. Ladies, sorry if you think guys are pigs all I can say to my fellow pigs is 'Oink, Oink, my good man.' ;)**

**3- Moms usually don't introduce themselves to their children by their given name.**

**4- Learning a new language is hard enough with textbooks, much less without.**

**5- Genma's word is known not to be trusted, but his greed is. **

**6- As much as I like detail, if I mention everything, I'll have a million words in this story before Harry leaves Nerima.**

**7- Again, this will be explained later.**

**8- While many of you may think of this as useless back story, I don't like stories when they don't give at least lip service to give plausible reasons for some things that are uncommon. Sirius leaving everything to HP is is practically 'fanfic canon', but Nodoka being family friends with the Imperial family is not. Being rich, yes. Connected to royalty, not often. Hence, the back story.**

**9- Interesting, neh?**


End file.
